The Hyrulen Family
by Zelda D. Wrede
Summary: Link has done what Zelda said and has grown up to an 18 year old man, but he seems to remember a beautiful young girl on a ranch.
1. Talon

Long ago in Hyrule, an evil took over the land but thanks to a small boy the ruler was overthrown. The Princess whose name was Zelda thanked the boy for restoring her kingdom. But the evil was not completely dead. All of Hyrule will one day be taken over again by the same Evil, but might never be saved again.

"I have come to speak to your daughter, Sir". Link was an 18 year old boy, with his green forest clothing and green hat he looked like a grown up version of a Kokiri.

"Well you have come to early. I'm only going to let her see the suitors after her work".Talon didn't even look up at him. Link began to tap the old man on his shoulder.

"Um.. sir"

"What!? Can't you see I'm..." Talon looked up. His eyes were filled with wonder.

"I have seen you before... Say does you name start with an L and end with". He was interrupted by Links hard voice.

"My name is Link, Sir. I have come to buy a horse." Link looked straight into the eyes of the man.

"Yes, as you wish Mr. Link. Malon is just in the sables finishing up her work she will show you the horses"

Link nodded and turned to walk out the door. He began to open the door when suddenly people and things flashed, like seeing an old forgotten memory. He saw a little red haired girl singing to the horses. One of the horses who had been running as fast as she could, trotted slowly toward the girl. The girl smiled and began to hum a soft little tune, which calmed the horse more. He shook the thought off and walked out into the fresh air.


	2. Malon

Malon was in the stables brushing a light red colored horse. The horse tried to get away from the brush, but every time she did.

"Enpona, if you let me brush you I'll sing you mothers song"

The horse would then walk over to Malon and listen to her hum while she brushed. The stable door opened and malon heard loud boots walking on the earth floor. 'It must be father' she thought

"Just a moment father"

She didn't turn or do anything to show she had seen his, so he walked closer. When Malon heard no response she began to panic a bit. She didn't look behind her for fear a robber might be behind.

"Who's there?"

Link stood over her like a great tower, but he was only a head taller. Link knew he had come to the right place because the young maiden's voice was as sweet as in his dreams. He answered in his softest sweetest voice.

"I have come to buy a horse" Malon gave a sigh of relief. She turned to link, but when she saw him she tilted her head. She had seen him somewhere, but where?

"What kind of horse? We have many breeds." Link began to look through his pockets.

"One that answers to this" He pulled out an ocarina and began to play Malon's mother's song. Enpona whinnied and bobbed her head. But Malon went pale and her eyes went dark. A boy with the same tunic and same ocarina was hidden deep in her memories. Link stopped playing and asked.

"Is there a horse here who answers to that?" Malon stood for a moment in shock. Then she remembered that link was a buyer, and shook herself out of it.

"Yes, this one."

she turned to Enpona and the man came closer to the both of them. Enpona stuck her head out so that link could pet her, and after a moment of silence and petting link asked.

"I'll give you 300 Rupeezs for her"

Malon stared at Enpona for a moment.

"I am sorry i can not sell her"

link grinned a bit as if he was happy to not have a horse.

"I will be back tomorrow and i'll ask you every day if you say no"

Malon smiled

"Then every day i'll say no."

link laughed and walked out. (And for those who wanted to know what Enpona thought ' _I am sure i will stay with the new master and the old master_')


	3. Enpona

It had been a month of Link proposing and Malon turning him down. They were happy with the arrangement, but Enpona was not. At first she liked it, but then she felt as though she was routing for a lost cause. For weeks she had not been her happy-go-lucky self, which made Malon suspicious. One day Link came by at his usual time, Enpona went into the stable and laid down in despair. One of the roosters saw this and followed her.

"Enpona what's wrong? You haven't been your usual self. Is something upsetting you?"

The rooster flew up to a perch where he could see the whole stable.

"Malon won't ever say yes to him"

Enpona mumbled. The rooster cocked at this, flew on to Enpona's nose and dug in with his claws. This made Enpona whinnie and snarle.

"Now you listen to me, Enpona. Malon isn't the one who is keeping herself from saying yes"

Enpona shook the rooster off her head and look confused.

"THEN BY GOSH WHO IS? Her father loves Link ,I've even heard him say that he would gladly give Malon to marry him."

The rooster plucked his feathers and got comfy on the bag of feed he was threshed upon.

"Did you hear (pluck, pluck) what he said when he went inside (pluck, pluck) for dinner last night?"

Enpona glared at him.

"No"

She said grudgingly. The rooster stopped plucking and stared at Enpona almost amused.

"Vel said that Rick heard Talon say"

The rooster crossed his wings and spoke in a strange accent that sounded very much like Talon's.

"'I wish you could marry Link. He's good, strong hands and he could easily take over the ranch.'"

Enpona lay her head back down.

"That's what I said"

The rooster put his two wings together to make it look like he was a chicken and said in a tone very much like Malon's.

"'Me too, but then the other suitor Dwelnen will stop helping us, and if we don't get the Rupeez to repay him soon, I'll either have to marry Link and have an enormous debt or marry Dwelnen and have to leave the ranch"

Enpona jumped up and began to stomp in place.

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO"

The rooster clucked and began to flap his wings in all the fun.

"What are you going to do? What are you going to do?"

Enpona stopped her prancing and said merrily

"I'm going to run away"

**ZELDA WREDE: Hey, I don't really have a name for the rooster yet, but if you leave one in your review I might make that his name.**


	4. Link

The next day Link who was getting tired of asking and over and over again the same question. _Every day I ask 'How Much?' and every day I am told 'No'. I am Tired of playing this game. Today I will ask a different question and receive a different answer. _ Link headed to the Zora's Domain to buy a Jewel. The Zora's had found the perfect way to make water jewels which they called Zora Crystals. The Crystals could withstand the heat of Death Mountain, the cold water of Lake Hyrule, the moist forest of The Lost Woods, and still look as lovely as if it were brand new. Link thought that this kind of jewel would be perfect for a hard working girls ring. So to Zora's Domain he went. When he first found the shop which sold the rings he was turned away because he did not have the Rupeez to buy but a couple of quick games of 'Dive and Find' Soon made that a problem no longer.

"Two hundred and twenty Rupeez, Thanks for playing"

Link nodded and took the Leather bag now full of jingling Rupeez. He went back to the shop and this time was greeted warmly.

"Ah, Hello young man what does your young, sweet, heart desire?"

Link looked at the puddles of water which the Crystals were displayed.

"What colors do you have in supply?"

The sales Zora cracked a grin.

"Well, our usual colors of course are Red, and Bluish Clear But if you bring some milk in we can make white."

Link nodded and went over to a greenish puddle. There in the clear bluish water sat a Crystal with Green leaves inside.

"What about that one?"

The sales Zora's grin got even bigger.

"That one is made from Kokiri leafs and the famous Lon Lon Milk"

Link smiled he was sold that was the jewel he was going to give her.

"I'll take it"

The sales Zora's grin turned into a smirk.

"A simple Boy like you wouldn't have half the Rupeez it takes to buy this master peace"

Link, still gazing at the jewel, dropped his leather bag into the Zora's hands. The Zora was in such a shock that he imminently put the bag into his own pocket and scooped the jewel out of the puddle.

"Would you like a Silver or White Gold Setting?"

Link just looked at the Zora.

"Ah, White Gold it is then, Thank you for shopping with Zora Crystals Delight please come again"

The Zora wrapped the Ring inside a water bag to make the ring stay fresh until it was on a finger. Link took the Bag and was on his way. He was right outside the fence of Lon Lon Ranch when Malon ran to him crying. Her arms where flung around his neck.

"Link, she's gone. She ran away"

She said these words in-between tears. Link still holding the water bag hid it in his bag knowing that this was not the right time.

"Shh.. It's alright. Hush"

Talon and another odd man walked up to Link and Malon. Malon let go of link and tried to stop her tears as they got closer.

"Talon, do we know where Enpona might be?"

Talon looked at Link sad in face.

"No, we've checked all her favorite spots, she is nowhere to be found."

The other man put in trying to act sad and upset.

"Yes, tis an upsetting event, the poor little beast out and alone by herself, such a shame my son where not here he surly could have saved the poor thing before it got too far."

Malon got red in the face and began to run toward the market place.

"Malon!"

Link cried as he ran to her, to be aid and protect her. Talon looked at the odd man in discussed.

"Oh my, I believe your daughter has a horrible temper. My son should straighten that out"

Talon looked to Link who was confronting Malon.

"Your mouth has more to do with her anger then her temper, Resbal"

Resbal raised his gray eyebrow.

"Shall we inside?"

Resbal and Talon walked inside and waited for Malon and Link to return from they're search.


	5. Resbal? Dwelnen?

Enpona was breathless. She had run all the way from Lon Lon Ranch to Lake Hyrule. She was tired and felt faint. As soon as she saw the cool, cool water she got her second wind and ran into it. she was laying in the shallow part when her little white rooster flew to her. Enpona didn't see him because her eyes were closed.

"Enpona, Hello? Are you there? WAKE UP"

Enpona opened her eyes and stared at him angrily.

"I wasn't asleep"

She closed her eyes once again with dignity.

"How are they doing?"

She asked letting the sun dry the water on her nose. The rooster rolled his eyes and blew air.

"Not good, you remember that suitor Dwelnen? Well his father is staying at the ranch until he arrives and marries him"

Enpona's eyes opened and she stood up.

"She can't marry him! She has to marry Link!"

The rooster nodded and continued.

"Well, If Link can marry her before Dwelnen even sees her then we'll everyone will be happy"

Enpona Neighed. The rooster flapped his wings in an approving way.

"Yes everyone will be happy and We'll never have to see Dwelnen EVER"

The rooster stopped flapping.

"Um, yah….. Well you see, Dwelnen's father, Resbal, Is already there"

Enpona sighed and plopped right back down into the water.

"Great, just great, then who is searching for me, ah?"

The rooster grinned as big as a rooster can and laughed a little.

"Malon and Link all by themselves"

Enpona grinned too.

"Then at least we have a chance"


	6. Enpona Is Found Link

Link and Malon walked side by side. Malon began to sway as if she was losing her balance, and fainted from the heat. Link caught her as she was falling. He carried her to Lake Hyrule and set her in the shallow water. He heard a faint neigh and began to look around. Enpona Galloped to him and began to mussel Malon as she lay in the cool clear water. Malon woke and sat up. Realizing Enpona was there she stood and began to hug her.

"Enpona, there you are. It was foolish to run away, don't ever do it ever again."

Link sighed and smiled a small but comforting smile.

The Rooster, who was watching this, saw something shiny in Links pack. He was so curious that he flew down and dove in to see what it was. When he saw the ring he plucked it and began to fly away. Link all the while fighting him tooth and nail. When at last the rooster won he dropped the ring in to the lake. Malon was watching the Rooster fly and drop it as she hugged Enpona.

"Link what are you doing?"

Link was taking his boots and bag off.

"I have to find that ring"

Malon looked at him.

"Well, I'll get it I am already soaked"

Before he could reject she dove into the water and began to swim. She dove down, to get the ring and was down there for almost 2 minutes. Link began to panic. He took out a blue suit and changed into it as quickly as possible. He dove into the water and swam to where Malon was last seen. When he saw a Malon he saw her hand was caught by a strange creature. It looked like a kind of squid but it had a round mouth and when it saw him it began to shoot rooks at him one of which was the ring. Link caught tree of the rocks and hit the creature with two of them the creature released Malon and swam away very fast. Link got Malon and brought her to the surface. As soon as they were on land Link laid Malon on the sand and dropped the ring. Link pinched Malons nose and took a deep breath. He forced air into her mouth and after repeating this four times Malon began to gasp and cough. Link gave a sigh of relief and laughed a little. After Malon caught her breath she looked at him.

"What was that thing?"

Link laid down on the sand to look at the clouds.

"Don't know, I remember It though, although I remember many things that have not been."

Malon brushed her hair away from her face.

"Where is the ring?"

Link turned sideways to show her he had it. He held it with his thumb and forefinger. Malon blushed, giggled, and turned away.

"What's so funny?"

Malon looked at him once again.

"When you did that it looked like you were proposing, but that silly"

Link grew pale.

"Why is it silly? Is the idea that bad?"

Malon lost her giggles and said as seriously as she could.

"No, Its just…. I wouldn't make a very good wife for you"

She turned her face away as if she were about to cry. Link smiled a little.

"Well, I suppose we will have to be married so we can find out"

Malon turned once more and smiled. Link continued.

"Here you wear this and see if you like it"

And with that he put the ring on her hand. It was a perfect fit. He made her wiggle her fingers in the sun light and see how it looked. She began to take it off.

"Why do you take it off?"

Link held her hands to make her stop.

"Because it is not made for me"

Link laughed.

"No, I was made and bought especially for you"

Malon's eyes sparkled, she was speechless.

"Malon, will you marry me?"

Malon was stone still for a moment which made link nervous, But then…

"YES!"

She yelled as she jumped on him and held him close.

Enpona was next to the rooster who was crying.

"Are you crying?"

The rooster hid his beak behind his wing.

"No, I just got some corn dust in my eye"

Enpona neighed with annoyance. A handkerchief was offered to the rooster. Without thinking the rooster took it, then an old man said

"It is lovelier then observing the Aura Borealis"

Enpona hearing the voice turned to look at the old man. He was a short man with long gray beard and in blue attire. He looked like a scientist.

Malon and link heard the man as well. Malon rushed to him.

"Sir, are you licensed to marry?"

The old man was polite.

"Nope, but I can get you into the castle so the princess can marry you two"

Link was shocked.

"We can go ourselves but thank you"

The old man turned his back and flew his arms into the air.

"Alright, take the long way if you want but I won't come to your wedding"

Malon took hold of the man's sleeve.

"Oh, please come with us only you and these animals know we are engaged"

The old man though for a second and consented.

"But follow me; I have a fast way of getting to the castle"


	7. Resbal Blackmails

Resbal was restless. he sat stone still on top of a wooden box, covered in itchy hay. his face expressed a large frown which bent both of his eyes downward. he looked around at the tiny barn which doubled as a guest house. So he sat, looked,waited, and repeated. Talon burst into the little barn full of woo.

"Any News?"

Talon shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. No word from Link or Malon. I am beginning to think something bad has happened to them."

Resbal shifted and glared at talon.

"She had better be in top shape when Dwelnen comes"

Talon glared at Resbal in exchange.

"She needs to be here first!"

resbal stood up.

"if you continue to speak to me like this my son will just have to find another pretty face to marry. He will buy the ranch when it goes up for sale."

Talon glare grew to sorrow.

"She had better be here with the Horse in two days or else i believe you will work for me"

Talon had anger on his face now.

"she will be, she will be"


	8. Princess Zelda

The old man lead the way through the dark cave. the only light was the light that he carried and it glowed blue like a Poe caught in a jar. Link followed carefully with every step. Malon walked in between the two men. she rubbed her arms and shivered. she stepped into a small hole and lost her balance. as she fell link caught her and pulled her to his side. she tried to walk but her ankle was weak. link put her on his back and carried her the rest of the way. the old man continued. he stopped finally when he reached what seemed like a dead end. he knocked on the dirt. suddenly it opened to a large woman with skin orange like a sheikah, with her arms crossed she looked more like a soldier, but not like the ones link had paid to let him in the courtyard when he wanted a peek at a royal meeting. a bodyguard for the the princess, maybe.

"What do you wish with the princess old man?"

the old man stood to the side to show link's bent over body and malon on top of him. the Sheikah dropped her hands and her eyes almost popped.

"Link?"

she whispered.

"they wish to be married by the princess herself"

said the old man. the sheikah gained her composure.

"i will tell the princess of your arrival follow me"

the old man let link pass first, he closed the door. it was only himself, Malon, and the Sheikah.

"Link is your name is it not?"

link hesitated then answered.

"Yes, and her's is Malon. Why do you ask?"

the Sheikah walked on without and answer. they came to a large gold painted door. The Sheikah knocked.

"Impa? is that you? come on in."

yelled a soft voice from inside. Impa opened the door and whispered to link.

"stay here"

link obeid and set Malon down. Malon held onto links shoulder to keep herself balanced. the door opened again and this time a beautiful girl in white gold and purple stood in the door way. her light brown hair fell lower then her hips and her hand gloved with pure white.

"Link?"

the girls eyes held a kind of hope but then her eyes flashed to Malon who had links arm around her.

"Princess, will you do us the honor of marrying us?"

Zelda took a long look at him and then began to take off her left glove.

"Yes, if that is what you wish"

she took off her right glove and rolled up her long white sleeves.

"Malon? please come with me. Impa you take Link and set everything up"

Impa whispered into Zelda's ear.

"Princess, you visiter is still here and he wishes an audience with you this moment."

zelda bit her tongue.

"Fine, make him help link and when he is done i will have and audience with him"

Impa bowed and showed Link the way.


	9. Zelda Tells Of Link's Past

Zelda took Link's place in holding malon up. She walked her into the room with the golden door. A large bed with white and gold sheets, with a purple canopy that glistened with pure gold trimmings. Zelda laid Malon on top the bed, and sat her up. She put two purple pillows underneath Malon's ankle and glided her ungloved hand just above the ankle. Not exactly touching the ankle, but hovering over as if to heal. suddenly a blue light appeared in the small space between Zelda's hand and Malon's ankle. the light dashed from the small space to brighten the entire room. Then it was gone. Zelda stood up her face as stone. She turned to a white vanity in a corner of the room. She sat on the purple lace chair next to it. she placed a new pair of white gloves on her pale hands, they had been shaking, she had tried to cover it up to no avail. Malon sat up straight and stared at zelda dumbfounded. zelda sheing her through the mirror tried a slight smile.

"You know you should try to walk"

she opened a drawer and took out tiny boxes and brushes.

"Princess, what did you do? What was that ball of light?"

Malon flung her legs over the side of the bed and and sat for a moment.

"I healed your ankle, the light was the healing magic"

Zelda opened one box and took a rather large brush out.

"but, only sages can know were the healing fairy lives"

Zelda turned around in the chair. She stared at Malon.

"Let me tell you something ,Malon. Do you really know the man you are about to marry?"

Malon stood.

"He is quite persistent, and loving."

Zelda turned back to the mirror and began brushing herself with the white powder in the box she opened.

"Yes, but do you know his past?"

Malon thought a moment.

"He did say he was raised Kokiri"

Zelda chuckled a little.

"You poor girl, I always forget you do not remember. No one will ever remember except the sages"

Malon tilted her head.

"Did you know link?"

Zelda stood up and gestured Malon to sit down. she sat and stared at zelda like a child.

"Yes, I suppose you must know if you are to marry him now"

she opened all the boxes that held different powders and tin cans that held firm color.

"when he was just a child about twelve he had no fairy like all the other kokiri children untill one appeared to him her name was 'Navi'

she told him to find a shield and sword because the 'Great Deku' could not fight the evil that infested his roots."

she placed the white powder on Malon's face, then grabed another smaller brush and dipped it in pink powder and applied it to her cheeks.

"Then while he was heading toward the castle you stopped him and asked him to find her father because he

was delivering milk to the palace and had fallen asleep. Close your eyes and don't open them till i say"

Malon closed her eyes. zelda picked up an even smaller brush and dipped it in a tan colored powder, she brushed it on malon's eyes.

"he defeated many temples, i watched him disguised in male clothing. i helped him when i could. Open them now"

once again Malon Obeyed and zelda picked out an oddly looking brush it had bristles all over the tip and strange black liquid powder. Zelda applied it to Malon's eyelashes.

"He defeated Ganondorf and saved hyrule. He was then able to put the sword back and relive his days as a normal boy and he was

happy untill about a month ago"

Malon who was now looking in the mirror had a stone face.

"when he meet me"

Zelda brushed her own eyelashes with the powder.

"yes, any way i told you that because i felt you needed to know before you married him. but you may never tell him or any other"

Malon looked at Zelda.

"did...did you love him?"

Zelda began over to a door that was silver instead of gold. she opened the door and pulled out a white dress with gold embroidery it was plainer than the dress she herself wore but much more elegant than the plain dress Malon wore.

"Malon, I unlike you can not marry whoever i choose. i must marry whoever I see fit to rule as a king and although he did those things in the past, he can not rule the way a king must."

Malon pushed the dress to her shoulders.

"that is not what i asked"

Zelda stood in stone. her eyes weary from the past memories. she remembered as a child waking up with screams because of the trauma she had to deal with back in that time. She always wanted Link to come to her again and ask her as he had done Malon. but she could not get over the fact that her hero was a boy who was no longer.

"Yes, I did and I do. but that was the boy who i gave the ocarina of time. not the boy who peeked in the windows of the meetings my father kept"

Malon smiled softly

"I suppose had he stayed in the old time, with you, the orphan sage princess, he would have married you."

Zelda chuckled a sad sigh.

"But he didn't. He relived and reloved. I should not hold him to a past that he does not even remember"

There was silence while Zelda helped Malon with the dress, but it was soon broken, slowly but smoothly. with questions such as:

"Do you prefer a specific hairstyle?" or "What a beautiful ring. Do you think he gambled to buy it?"

Soon the girls were giggling about this of that and time passed quickly. Soon Malon was dolled up as a perfect Hyrulen bride.


	10. Link Dresses In Magic

Link followed Impa down the dark corridors. He couldn't shake the feee he had. He knew he had known her before, he knew he had done something for her. But what? something flashed before his eyes. A memory? A lost dream? In it a slightly younger Impa sang a song, she called it "The Royal Lullaby" He remembered the tune. His eyes cleared up and he was laying on the ground. Suddenly he realized he had passed out. Impa was sitting over him, with a grim face.

"Have many dizzy spells, do you?"

Link sat up.

"Yeah, more and more recently"

Impa took him by the shoulders and tossed him to his feet like a child. Link put himself together and stared at her.

"I keep having these... Flashes, like memories or dreams. But with a strange since of deja vu"

Impa's body tensed.

"There probably from stress, and anxiety. After you're married you'll be better off"

She opened the red door that was in front of them. Inside, a man a few years older then Link stood with his back turned. He wore brown and purple with a rope belt. He looked almost monk like, had it not been for his dull and plain brown hair.

"Impa? Is the princess with you this time?"

Impa pushed link into the room, and sighed.

"No, my lord. But she has a request."

The man turned his head to match his chin to his shoulder.

"Ah, and what would that be?"

He had a slyness about him a quality Link saw immediately. Impa closed the door and leaned against the silver wall.

"She wants you to dress this Kokiri as a groom."

The man turned around and rolled his eyes.

"That blasted woman! Doesn't she see I am prepared to give her the world? No! she must make me preform petty party tricks!"

Impa began to laugh. Link stood in awe of the entire encounter.

"My lord, you say you would give her a world that she already has reign over. Giving her something she already has is giving her nothing more then yourself. A narcissistic wizard with a big mouth and.."

The man interrupted.

"And a large bag of jewels"

Impa rolled her eyes and looked at Link.

"You try him, I grow weary of his jest"

and with that she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The man laughed.

"And you call me a narcissistic wizard!"

Link, who was still quite perplexed looked to the wizard for an explanation. The wizard looked him over.

"You are by no account a kokiri. Too tall, ears too pointed"

By this time the man was walking circles around Link. Poking his ears and squishing his face.

"Well, then, I'll make due. I'll take it you want a green suit?"

Link looked at him.

"I suppose so. Sir, with whom am I dealing?"

The man grinned.

"Lord Dwelnen the wizard,and I'm thinking size 18"

Dwelnen pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"I am Link Of Kokiri, son of a hyrulen"

Dwelnen looked link straight in the eyes.

"and I... Don't care..I do this for the princess not as a favor to you. Now strech your arms out and spread your legs apart. Close your mouth unless you want even your insides to be covered in fabric."

Link did as he said. Mouth and eyes closed, legs apart, arms at a 180 degree angle.

Dwelnen pulled out an uncarved white stick and wove it around like a mad man. For a moment nothing really happened. Then everything was just there. Link had a fancy green and gold tunic with black boots and no hat. His yellow hair was slicked back, showing the piercings on his pointed ears. Impa appeared in the room again. She Looked over Link.

"Hmm... good now make the room suitable."

she disappeared again. Smoke covering everything. Dwelnen muttered under his breath.

"Not even a thank you. Not even a well done dwelnen. Ugh! I hate that woman!"

He prepared his stick again and Link, feeling a magic in the air covered his ears and ducked.


	11. Screaming And Yelling

Zelda escorted Malon to the red door. Malon held yellow and purple lillys in her shaking hands. Her red hair had a shine to it underneath the white lace veil. Impa, who was on the other side of the door, opened it for the two girls. Malon was amazed by the sight. Rose pet, on a black carpet leading up to a silver step, upon which waited two gold and green rings sat on a velvet pillow. Next to the step wasere two men, on her left her love, Link. On her right, the man she was betrothed, the very man she was trying to escape, Dwelnen. She looked in panic to Zelda. Zelda looked almost pained. Malon burst insto tears. Link rushed to her side.

"Malon, whats the matter?"

Dwelnen walked over to her solemnly.

"Dear poor girl, you can't do it can you?"

Zelda saw the trick Dwelnen was playing and stepped in between him and the couple.

"Dwelnen, what did you want with me? What was your business? So that as soon as resolved I can kick you out"

Dwelnen grinned at her.

"Well, I was going to tell you I was betrothed and you could accept my offer or never hear it again. But now my 'Betrothed' has somehow found her way to you and another man."

Zelda stared him down.

"Let us speak privately, lord Dwelnen"

Impa dragging the crying Malon and the comforting Link out of the room and shut the door.

"Malon, shh, stop crying, shhh"

Link brushed her hair with his fingers. Teary eyed she looked up at him.

"Link.."

He pressed her head to his chest.

"Shhh. it's ok. it's ok."

Impa looked down on them with arms crossed. Undifferentiated screams came from the room. Something broke and some of the shards flew underneath the door. Zelda yelled for Impa. Impa opened the door. The room was still perfect, nothing broken, no one hurt. Link stood up, holding malon steady. Zelda whispered to Impa. Impa nodded.

"We've settled the matter"

Dwelnen grinned. Link looked a bit worried.

"Well, then, come now your wedding must not be delayed"

Malon and Link walked to the step. Zelda was behind the step, Impa held the pillow with the rings. The ceremony began.


	12. Explanations

Link and Malon had changed into their normal clothing and were riding Enpona through the Hyrulen countryside bareback. Malon's hair flew like a flag, she was all smiles. Hugging tight to Link's waist, her head presses against his back. They were riding back to Lon Lon Ranch, to tell Talon of the wonderful news. As they neared the ranch, they saw Talon and Resbal standing outside the gate. Talon had a look as relief as they stopped Enpona.

"You found her! oh bless you, sir Link"

Link got off the horse and helped Malon off. Enpona headed to the barn. Resbal looked at Malon.

"Ah, good, my son's wife and horse has been returned to their rightful place. And the girl even more beautiful then before"

He was right Malon glowed. Link smiled and turned to look at her. Her eyes sparkled.

"My beautiful girl"

She blushed and batted her eyes. Talon was worried. What had happened on their search for Enpona? Resbal looked angry.

"You're beautiful girl?!"

Link took placed his arm around Malon's waist.

" Yes, you see, Talon, I married your daughter. The princess arranged our ceremony. She is now my beautiful girl"

Link looked at Talon, completely ignoring Resbal. Resbal was furious.

"Talon you promised her to my son! Have you no shame?! You would let your daughter marry such a mutt?!"

Talon didn't know what to say he just watch Malon and Link in awe. A voice came out of nowhere.

"He is not mutt, Lord Resbal. He is The Royal Knight of Time"

Resbal was so enraged he began to turn pink in the face. Link and Malon looked at Zelda.

"When did I become a knight?"

Zelda looked to Malon.

"The moment you encountered my grandfather. "

Malon grinned. Zelda would not tell Link the real reason he was knighted, and probably never would. Malon wouldn't tell him either.

"Thank you, Princess"

Malon bowed. Dwelnen walked to Zelda with two horses, one white and one black. He had a grinn on his face. It was not a sly grinn, but a grinn with love and pleasure.

"Princess are you ready?"

Resbal looked at his son in shock.

"And what would you be getting ready for?!"

Dwelnen never took his eyes off of the princess. Zelda's eyes darted to Resbal.

"My funeral, ah, I mean 'Honeymoon'."

Link looked at Zelda.

"Your what?!"

Zelda looked at Malon.

"She and Dwelnen signed a marriage contract after we did ours, Link"

Malon looked almost pained. Zelda kept a straight face as she continued.

"It was part of the deal."

Resbal smiled at his son.

"And.. the terms of the contract?"

Dwelnen held out the reign of the white horse to Zelda. Zelda took it and got on the horse.

"That is between me and Dwelnen, sir. Please be on your way."

Talon watching all these interactions spoke quickly.

"Princess, what about Lon Lon? I'm still in financial distress!"

Zelda smiled at Link.

"I think Link will fix that"

She winked at him as she and Dwelnen rode away. Link began to laugh, took Malon in his arms and kiss her.


End file.
